


Coffee Grounds

by Atumun15



Series: Dark Beginnings with Light Endings [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, implications of abuse, jeongin was hurt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: No matter what, Hyunjin was there, smelling like coffee grounds and holding him close until he was okay. They would be okay. They were going to be okay.





	Coffee Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited! 
> 
> Also this is a lot longer than I had originally planned...
> 
> and turned into a series.... 
> 
> why am I like this?

They didn’t have much, it was true. They were two young men, fresh out of university with student loans on their sore backs and heads high in the clouds. Hwang Hyunjin and Han Jisung were lovers, once life long partners in crime who fell hard and fast during their beginning years of uni, and live in a two bedroom apartment that’s about the same size as two university dorms and they slept on a thin mattress a few inches off of the ground. But they were happy, even if they didn’t get to eat some days. “Poppet? I’m home.” Hyunjin called out quietly into the cluttered, small apartment and shut the door behind him. 

Jisung stumbled out from the study, looking exhausted and rather dazed. “Hey.” He offered the elder a sleepy smile, eyes red from no doubt looking at a screen for so long. Hyunjin chuckled breathlessly and set his camera bag down on the wobbly, scratched up table by the door and approached his lover. “How was your day, my love?” Jisung murmured, draping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and letting the elder hoist him up so his legs were around his waist as well. Hyunjin carried them towards the kitchen which was only a few steps away and set him down on top of one of the counters. 

“Very long, Poppet.” Hyunjin sounded absolutely exhausted when he spoke, but still kept a dopey smile on his face for the younger. “Did you drink water today? Got up and paced?” Hyunjin stroked back the stray ginger pieces of Jisungs hair back, straightening it and patting it down. The younger smiled sheepishly, flickering his eyes away, “poppet… we talked about this.” Hyunjin sighed but never parted himself from the younger. Jisung had an awful habit of not taking care of himself when he was too entranced in his music. And while he did indeed make music, and Hyunjin wanted nothing more for him to live his dream, Jisung had to be alive to live it first. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, Hyung. I just got really invested and next thing I knew it was dark outside and you were home and -“ Jisung rambled for a while, and Hyunjin could have swore his heart swelled to an unhealthy extent. “And you’re not listening anymore are you?” Jisung realized and Hyunjin laughed, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “Your kisses can’t make up for your lack of attention, Hwang.” Jisung scowled and pouted, letting Hyunjin attempt to kiss the pout away but it took at least six before Jisung giggled and submitted to the open mouthed kisses. “You’re such a little shit, I swear.” Hyunjin just smirked and moved away, glancing through the kitchen for some sort of food. 

Unfortunately, there seemed to only be enough for one person and Hyunjin’s face dropped. “There’s not enough for both of us.” He croaked suddenly, turning back to a scrawny Jisung who was sat on top of the counter, exposed legs crossed underneath him, Hyunjin’s shirt hanging loosely over him, and his round, taped wire glasses resting on the tip of his nose. “You eat tonight, okay?” Hyunjin muttered, making the sandwich with the last slice of bread and some jam. However, when Hyunjin handed it to the younger and Jisung rejected it, a sigh was heard, “Jisung. Take it.” Hyunjin tried to coax but Jisung stared at it with a gulp. 

“I ate this morning, Hyung. You haven’t eaten in twenty four hours. Please take it.” Jisung pleads and Hyunjin… Hyunjin bursted into tears. “Hyung? Oh no Hyung why are you crying?” Jisung panicked, jumping off the counter to join Hyunjin on the floor, the elder kneeling on his knees and trying to shake both his tears and Jisung away. “Is this about the sand which? Hyunjin I’ll eat it if it’s that big of a deal to you -“ Jisung tried but failed miserably when he saw how quickly Hyunjin snapped his head up with a fire in his eyes. 

“It’s not about the fucking sandwich, Jisung!” Hyunjin exclaimed, wiping away his tears harshly. “Why are you even still with me? I can’t even give you two meals a day! You sleep on a mattress that kills your back and sometimes we don’t even have electricity or water! Look at you, you’ve gotten so thin and it’s my fault because I can’t provide for you!” Like it was said before, they didn’t have much, but Jisung was happy. “I just want you to be happy and live your dreams…” but the truth of the matter was that Jisung was not the only one trying to live his dream. Hyunjin, too, was trying to live dreams of his own, but Jisung was deemed as a higher priority for him and when the younger finally realized it, he knew this weird situation they had going on must stop. 

“You listen to me, Hwang Hyunjin. You are everything to me. You always have been. I didn’t get kicked out of my own home to be with you and have you tell me a few years later that you don’t deserve me. Because let me tell you something, you should be allowed to love your dream just as much as I’m allowed to. I love you, Hyunjin, and nothing will change that.” Jisung dripped with confidence as he spoke, sparing the elder an icy glare when Hyunjin went to argue a bit more, “as long as I’m with you, I will always be happy. Tomorrow, I’ll go around looking for part time jobs. I need to help you out so you can live a bit as well.” Jisung murmured, stroking his thumbs along the elder’s jawline. 

Hyunjin made a throaty noise but nodded, trying to calm his trembling and pull himself together. Jisung managed to get him to eat his sandwich with a bit of coaxing and now they were still sat on the floor, Jisung in Hyunjin’s lap. They didn’t say anything to each other, just letting their hands roam and study one another as if they didn’t know each other better than they knew themselves. Hyunjin would occasionally press gentle kisses to Jisungs natural pout and Jisung would take them with a content hum, sometimes responding with a kiss of his own. “Would you judge me if I crawled to bed instead of walking?” Jisung suddenly asked against Hyunjin’s chest, head tucked underneath his chin. Jisung’s heart still fluttered when he heard Hyunjin’s low giggle and practically melted into the elder’s body.

“You’re so lazy, poppet.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, nudging Jisung off of him and standing up with a grunt and pop of his back. “Come on.” Hyunjin waved his fingers to the younger, offering Jisung his palms and tugging him up when his fingers slipped into his own. Hyunjin’s atms secured Jisung against his torso, the younger’s bare feet flat on top of Jisung’s work boots. Hyunjin walked them both back to their messy bedroom and let Jisung fall back onto the mattress with a bounce, sitting down on the edge where the blankets had been and slipping off his boots with a sigh. Hyunjin worked construction, while it could potentially pay well, they were trying to pay off their debt as quickly as possible, so the money came and went as quickly as a blink of an eye, and Hyunjin was starting to worry if coming home with aching feet and exhaustion taking over his body was really worth the low quantity of money. 

“Feet hurting again?” Jisung murmured in question, buried underneath the brown, fluffy blanket big enough to wrap around their mattress fully. Hyunjin sighed and nodded, peeling off his jeans after grabbing for a pair of sweatpants and slipping them up his legs before stripping himself of his shirt. Jisung positioned them so Hyunjin was leaning against the wall and he was at the elder’s feet, rubbing the aching muscles as they spoke quietly, “They work you too much. I can see your body shutting down.” Jisung murmured in worry, but Hyunjin was quick to reassure him that it was fine. “I’m just worried. You haven’t had a day off in two months. You work Monday through Friday on construction and teach dance and take photography classes on weekends. I’m scared you’re going to burn out before you can live your dreams too.” Hyunjin shifted so he could grab Jisung’s hand and tug him up a bit. The younger straddled Hyunjin’s hips with a huff and Hyunjin rested his palms on Jisung’s exposed, upper thighs. 

“Don’t worry about me okay? You know we’ll be okay. Just as long as you’re here when I get home.” Their lips collided tenderly, slow and soft with a tint of saltiness in between and Jisung broke away with a small sniffle and giggle. They pecked a few more times before Jisung rolled down beside Hyunjin, snuggling up against him underneath the blanket and trying to preserve heat in the cold apartment. “Kkami!” Hyunjin suddenly called, the two hearing a thud and the sound of claws against wood before the door creaked open and their fluffy puppy came bounding inside. He jumped up on the mattress and settled against Hyunjin’s other side, sighing in content when Jisung began to pet his fur with a small grin. “Get some sleep, poppet. You’re going to need it.” Hyunjin hushed, coaxing Jisung to sleep and his heart swelled in his chest. 

 

The next morning came too quickly for Hyunjin’s liking. Instead of waking up to his alarm, he woke up to Jisung sitting on the side of the bed, tying his shoes and Kkami in his lap. “Poppet? What time is it?” Hyunjin grunted, oblivious to the sun outside the window as he shifted over and draped himself over Jisung’s shoulders. Kkami was the first to react to Hyunjin’s presence, tipping quietly and nuzzling the hand dangling in front of Jisung’s torso. “Hey, Prince.” Hyunjin giggled, petting the rather hyper puppy that was climbing up Jisung’s upper body. Jisung couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the sight, especially when Hyunjin placed his chin on the younger’s shoulder and took Kkami’s kisses gratefully. It was only then that Hyunjin realized it was bright outside. “Holy fuck-“ he was scrambling out of bed, but Jisung grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him back down on the mattress. 

“Calm down. Your boss called. He said you had the day off but to meet him at the site around noon. He needs to talk to you.” Jisung laughed a bit, Hyunjin relaxing into the mattress with a huff. “I’m meeting up with Changbin this morning, and then I’m going job hunting.” Jisung stood up, straightening himself out in the mirror of the rough, cluttered dresser in front of him. Hyunjin just stared from the bed, the softest of grins on his face as he buried half of his face in the sheets. “I can feel you staring.” Jisung murmured, picking up his promise ring and necklace off of the dresser and slipping them on as Hyunjin slowly crawled out of bed and attached himself to Jisung back. The elder began to pepper wet kisses along Jisung’s neck and the younger giggled. “Hyung, that tickles.” He squirmed away, turning to face his shirtless lover. 

A tenderness fell over them and Jisung’s fingers began to trace over the elder’s defined collar bones, feathering the tiniest of kisses along his skin. “Have a good day, poppet.” Hyunjin grinned when Jisung pulled away, pecking him on the lips and sending him off to do his own thing. Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to crawl back up in bed and catch up on reading with Kkami curled up into his side. Yeah, they didn’t have much, but being in this situation with Jisung, and getting through it day by day just made Hyunjin realize how much he genuinely loved Jisung. Hyunjin wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jisung, and he’d do everything in his power to make sure that happened. 

Jisung’s stomach grumbled loudly as he approached the breakfast place in front of him, gulping at the light feeling of his pockets. Jisung knew that he didn’t have enough to pay a bill, but if he didn’t get anything and his stomach betrayed him, Changbin would start asking questions and insist on paying for him. Jisung fiddled with the phone in his pocket, debating pulling it out and canceling on Changbin last minute, but he hasn’t seen his best friend in almost two months and to be frank, Jisung missed him. So, Jisung sucked it up, puffed out his chest and walked inside with his head held high, gaze locking on a familiar figure off to the side, sitting in a booth by the window and texting with the tiniest of smiles on his face. 

“Softened up have we?” Jisung examined, startling the elder and dragging him out of his puppy love daze. Changbin’s eyes flickered up and locked with Jisung’s playful, but unbearably exhausted ones. The two shared a hug, Changbin’s arms wrapping themselves around his petite frame and something cold flickered in the elder’s heart when he felt just how skinny Jisung had gotten in such a short period of time. They pulled away, smiles on their faces and Changbin motioned for them both to sit down. “Still as expensive as I remember.” Jisung muttered to himself, thinking Changbin hadn’t heard him, but unfortunately for him, he had. 

“Get whatever you like, I’ll pay.” 

“Hyung, you don’t have to -”

“Jisung. Seriously. My treat. I haven’t seen you in so long and that’s my fault. Let me make it up to you.” Changbin grabbed for Jisung’s hands and rubbed them soothingly, much like they did when they were younger. Their relationship was rather odd. They were brothers seen as boyfriends, and while they would use that to their advantage sometimes, it became frustrating when Jisung began dating Hyunjin and Changbin was putting himself out there more, so their skinship was taken down a notch and Jisung missed it. “I listened to a few of your tracks in the car on your way here this morning and they’re great. You have a lot of potential but room for improvement as well.” This was the soul reason Jisung was there that morning. “I can’t promise anything, but I can speak to Chan for you about you possibly getting signed -” Changbin didn’t get to finish as Jisung practically leaped over the table to give him a bear hug. 

The two laughed loudly, Changbin slapping at his back to get Jisung off of him but the younger was attached to him like a leach. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jisung screeched, swaying them back and forth dramatically and giving Changbin a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Changbin shoved him away after that with a scowl, warning him to watch himself. “Oh? Does Changbin hyung have an interest? Who is it? Are they cute?” Jisung pushed with a smirk, watching Changbin squirm in his seat with crimson cheeks. As if on cue, Changbin’s phone buzzed and lit up on the table, the two looking at each other before they were fighting for the phone, Jisung winning successfully as he read the text with wide eyes. “Channie Hyung: Of course, baby. Just swing by around 1.” It was silent for a moment. “I fucking knew it. You two were always staring at each other with the biggest fucking googoo eyes at uni. I hate you both.” 

Changbin groaned, sunk down in his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest like some sort of pouty child as Jisung slid the phone back over to him. “It’s not that deep right now anyway. We’re just trying it out.” Changbin muttered, sounding rather stressed and exhausted by the idea. “But I really like him and I don’t think he’s realized that I think of this as more than just a casual relationship.” Jisung snickered at the idea of Chan being oblivious, because realistically, Chan saw things for how they were a good portion of the time, all until he comes into the picture and he’s as clueless as a damn baby. 

“It’s Chan, hyung. He’s oblivious to everything. You should know that better than I do.” 

“He’s an idiot, that’s what he is.” Changbin grumbled, but Jisung didn’t miss the rare fondness in his best friends tone, Jisung never did. “So, how have you been? I’m assuming Hyunjin and you are still together?” Changbin asked the golden question that everyone from their friend group had been wondering for the last few months. After university finished, Jisung and Hyunjin just kind of disappeared. Their friends always knew where they were and how to get a hold of them, but the two were so busy trying to make lives for themselves that they went off the raidar for a while. 

“Yeah. We’re still together.” 

“You still in honeymoon faze?” 

“Honeymoon faze 2.0” Changbin’s eyes rolled so far into the back of his head, they were scared they would get stuck, but Changbin never failed to whine about how sickenly sweet Hyunjin and Jisung were. “Hey, once you and Chan get into your official honeymoon faze, you’ll understand.” The younger pointed his spoon aggressively in Changbin’s direction before stirring his coffee. The same crimson from before appeared on the elder’s cheeks and he swatted Jisung’s wondering, pinching fingers away with a growl. However, the playful feeling from before fell when Changbin began to pry into the more… personal details of Jisung’s life. “We’re getting by, hyung. I’m going to go look for a job today actually and Hyunjin is working construction.” Changbin’s eyes boggled at that, but that didn’t seem to be his main concern.

“Sungie… Are you eating enough?” Jisung stared at his plate of pancakes for a moment, bottom lip between his teeth, “I just… I noticed how thin you are and you look like you haven’t had a proper meal in two weeks. I’m just worried is all.” Changbin hushed, trying his best to stay quiet out of respect for Jisung. Changbin remained cautious around Jisung, eyeing him wearily and ready for any sort of outburst from the younger, but Jisung merely flickered his solemn gaze up to Changbin and offered him what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but came out as more of a grimace. “It’s okay to ask for help, Jisung. We’re not going to think anything less of you. You know that right?” Changbin grabbed for one of his hands, loosening Jisung’s iron grip around the fork in his hand. 

“It’s just tough right now. Money doesn’t come easily. That’s why I’m looking for a job right now. Don’t worry too much, okay?” 

 

It took two weeks for Jisung to find a part time job as one of the cashier’s at a department store. It hadn’t been ideal, but it paid decent and the people there were kind to him. Money was coming a bit easier now, Hyunjin getting a promotion the day Jisung met up with Changbin and the two celebrating it by ordering a small pizza and watching Kimi no na wa, only to ball their eyes out and cuddle afterwards. Breakfast and dinner was no longer dreaded, and the two ate together just like they used to, making everything more worthwhile. However, their hours were different now, nearly opposite, meaning they got less and less time together as time passed and Jisung felt awful. The only shifts he could really take were night shifts, and Hyunjin worked during the day. They got a two hour window sometimes, and they managed to sleep together somewhere in between four or five in the morning, but it was putting a strain on their relationship. 

They were getting by though, they always did. 

The only really awful part of Jisung’s job, was that it was unbearably slow. The eight hours he worked felt like twelve, and by the time his shift was over, he was borderline brain dead. It was around 2am on a Tuesday when Jisung stepped out back for a moment, grabbing his phone charger from his high school car like he did most nights. However, this night had been a little different. It was cold, and thunder boomed and clattered above him as the dark, hellish clouds rolled out, only to be replaced by even more malicious looking ones. Jisung was worried he was going to have to drive home in the storm, but those specific worries were shoved aside when he heard a whimper from the corner of the back parking lot and some shuffling when lightning flashed around them.

Jisung debated walking forward, seeing what it had been that was curled up by the dumpster, but if it had been some druggie, homeless person, Jisung really didn’t want to take that on. But when there is a lightning strike, thunder always follows, and a high pitched, child like cry echoed off of the alley walls and Jisung couldn’t hold himself back. He approached the trembling figure with caution, “hey… are you alright?” The small, fragile figure curled up in on itself even more, “I’m not going to hurt you. How about you come inside? It’s about to rain.” Jisung coaxed, bending down so he wasn’t hovering above the person. His voice got softer the more he coaxed, the figure finally showing his face to Jisung and his heart broke. This was just a kid, a kid with innocent fox eyes that looked as if they had seen more than he was supposed to. “Hey there, darling. Come on.” Jisung grinned softly, offering the kid his hand.

A pale, scruffed up hand came out from the boy’s stomach and slipped into Jisung, the boy sitting up and allowing himself to get guided onto his own two feet by the man. The kid was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts, and thinner than a kid should be. Jisung didn’t hesitate to slip him his jacket when he saw the little to no layers on his body and guided him inside. “Stay here.” Jisung murmured, sitting him down in one of the chairs and practically running up front, “Amber! Luna!” Jisung hissed quietly, bolting down the isles until he gather both of the women’s attention, “Come here.” They followed him out into the back room, the three adults eyeing the now wide eyed, ready to bawl, kid who was sat playing with the hem of Jisung’s jacket that was originally Hyunjin’s. 

It was quiet for a moment. “Shit.” Amber cursed, running a hand through her hair. “Do we call the police?” At the thought of the police, the kid jumped up, ready to bolt out the door but Jisung reacted quickly, swiping him off of the ground and tugging his kicking body close to his chest and attempting to calm his shaking, crying body down. It took a few minutes, but Jisung managed to reassure him with a few hair strokes and whispers that it was okay and that they wouldn’t call the police. 

“Please don’t call the police! They’ll take me back!” The kid wailed hysterically, the three adults sparing each other a look of panic. They could calm down the kid but what then? Just let him loose and hope for the best? Jisung gently set the kid on one of the backroom counters and wrapped the jacket more snuggly around his torso. “Sir, please. I’ll do anything.” The kid weeps, tears coming down his cheeks and Jisung felt his heart shatter more than it already had. He wiped the kid’s tears away, rubbing the pad of his thumb along his cheek comfortingly. 

“We’re not going to, darling. I swear it.” Jisung crossed his heart and the kid relaxed. The three adults heard the bell at the store entrance ring and the all spared it a look. “I’ll be fine. I’m going to call Hyunjin. We’re going to figure this out.” The two women huffed and went out front with a few moments of hesitation, Jisung pulling out his phone and dialing Hyunjin’s number. The kid seemed to have taken an interest in Jisung’s hand and began mindlessly playing with his fingers, much like Hyunjin did when he was thinking too much. “Hey, my love.” Jisung greeted softly, an adoring smile spreading across his lips at Hyunjin’s groggy greeting.

“Poppet? Is something wrong? You have like another two hours.” 

“Yeah, yeah everything’s fine. I just need you to come down here. I need your help.” Jisung remained calm, feeling guilty for waking Hyunjin from his sleep, but this was a big deal. They had no idea what they were supposed to do, but they were going to figure it out. Hyunjin made a throaty goan but agreed, Jisung hearing the rustling of blankets and a few of Kkami’s yips in the background. “Thank you so much, Hyung. See you soon.” Jisung breathed, hanging up and slipping his phone back into his pocket and giving the kid his full, undivided attention. “I’m Jisung. Could you tell me your name?” Jisung murmured, pulling up a chair and sitting down in it. That single question alone seemed to distress the little boy as his hands immediately went up to his hair, tugging and pulling, and even hitting himself in the head with his bony fist. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, darling. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Toy.” He muttered suddenly, Jisung frowning. “Always toy.” Jisung held a bit of a firmer grip on the kid’s hands when he seemed to get angrier and angrier, soothing him with careful thumb strokes along his knuckles. “Toy, let me play with you. Toy, come here. Cook, toy. I’m angry, toy -” His mutters went on for what felt like ages, Jisung trying his best to suppress his tears when some of them got violent and gruesome, something a kid should never have to hear in their life. Jisung was unaware of the new figure at the door, all until the kid stopped talking mid sentence and Jisung followed his fearful eyes back towards Hyunjin. The elder was standing in the doorway, staring at the two in both wonder but the same fear the little boy had in his fox like eyes. 

“It’s okay, darling. He won’t hurt you.” Jisung hushed when the kid squeezed his hands impossibly tight, seeking comfort and safety in the man. Jisung motioned Hyunjin over, the elder taking cautious steps forward, bending down so he was eye level with the kid and offering him the tiniest of smiles. “This is Hyunjin.” Jisung introduced, slipping his freehand around Hyunjin’s lower back. The two stared at each other for a while, bonding and reassuring in their own little way and Jisung found it rather adorable and probably would have cooed if the whole situation wasn’t entirely fucked in every way possible. 

“How are you, angel?” Hyunjin murmured, offering the kid his hand and allowing him to play with his fingers instead of Jisung’s. The little boy never answered because Hyunjin already knew the answer. He saw the cuts and the bruises all along his body, the pain in his eyes, all of it. It scared him. “Poppet? Can I talk to you?” Hyunjin murmured solemnly, and Jisung nodded, the two separating themselves from the kid. However, the little boy grabbed for the back of Hyunjin’s shirt in a panic, not wanting to be left alone. “We’ll be right back, angel. Promise.” Hyunjin placed a kiss to the crown of his head and the little boy let go with some hesitance. Perhaps when Hyunjin pulled the jacket tighter around him, it served as a reassurance of Hyunjin and Jisung coming back. 

Once they were outside, Hyunjin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Explain.” 

Jisung twiddled his thumbs shyly, flinching when Hyunjin’s hand grabbed at his own and began to coax him into an explanation, “I was outside getting my charger out of my car and I was about to go back inside but when it started to thunder, I heard him whimpering. I decided to investigate and I found him curled up into a ball. I couldn’t just leave him there, Hyunjin. Look at him.” Jisung exclaimed quietly, trying not to alarm the kid in the other room. “He doesn’t have a name. He said they called him, toy. He’s traumatized.” The elder glanced back into the room, and Jisung could have swore he saw Hyunjin’s heart fall into his stomach and tears well up in his eyes. “When we talked about calling the police, he freaked out saying that they would take him back. He tried to bolt and I had to grab him and promise that we wouldn’t. I have no idea what to do, Hyung.” 

Hyunjin pulled Jisung into his chest, soothing him of any distress and placing a kiss to the same place he had done with the kid, stroking the back of his hair. “It’s okay, poppet. Calm down.” Hyunjin sighed, “We’re going to have to talk to the police somehow. I can cash in that favor with Woojin and we can figure out what to do discreetly.” Hyunjin rationalized and Jisung nodded his head in understanding. “But where is he going to sleep? The office is a mess, the couch would be unsafe, and the mattress isn’t fit for him.” Hyunjin began to stress, but didn’t give Jisung any time to answer. “Never mind. I’ll stop by the store on the way home and get him a bed and mattress. I’ll take it out of savings.” 

“Love, you don’t have to do that, that your money.”

“It’s our money.” Amber and Luna snuck up on the pair, asking them what the plan was with the little boy. “I’m going to go ahead and leave and pick up a bed for him. Jisung is going to finish his shift and bring him home.” Hyunjin explained. Amber and Luna nodded, not really liking the avoidance of the police but knew that at some point, this would be okay and it would all get figured out. “I’ll see you later, poppet.” Hyunjin whispered once they were alone, kissing him tenderly and moving out towards the front and leaving Jisung alone with the little boy. Jisung entered the room with a sigh, approaching the small boy. 

“I have a question for you, darling, and think about it for however long you need to.” The kid nodded slowly, not entirely sure where this was going. “Would you like to come home to mine and Hyunjin’s place tonight? Sleep somewhere comfortable and mildly warm?” The kid didn’t seem to skip a beat, not sparing the idea another thought and frantically nodded his head. “Great… I have to finish working here before I can take you though. Do you want to stay here or be up front with me?” The kids answer wasn’t verbal but physical, hopping off of the counter, the kid waited by the door for Jisung to tell him it was okay to leave, and the elder chuckled a bit, grabbing for his hand and leading them out front. 

His shift didn’t seem to last as long as it normally did, busying himself with the kid instead of playing 1010 on his dying phone and ultimately frying his battery. “Hey, sung, before you leave.” Jisung was one foot out the door, with the little boy’s hand in his own when Luna peeped her head through the door with a bag in hand. “Take this. It’s basic supplies and I think there’s a plushie in there too. It’s on me.” Jisung tried to argue and tell her that it was okay but Luna was having absolutely none of it, “Just let someone help you, Sungie. For once in your life.” She snorted, shoving him out the door with the bag of items in hand. Jisung huffed and rolled his eyes, guiding the kid into the back of the car and buckling him up before climbing into the front of the car. His phone went off before he could even start it though. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, poppet. Can you pick up some breakfast on your way home?”

“Sure. Why do you sound out of breath though?”

“It’s been an hour and a half and I’m just now getting this bed put together and made. It’s a spawn of satan and you can’t tell me otherwise.” 

“I can believe that. Is everything set though? Where did you even put it.” 

“I cleaned out the study. Half of it was trash anyway. You’re so messy, I hate it.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’ll see you later.” 

On the way back, he picked up food for the three of them, a few chicken biscuits from the mcdonalds just down the road, and embarrassingly enough, they greeted Jisung as if he lived there. Jisung didn’t really care at that point though, he just wanted a coffee to wake him up and get home to Hyunjin and figure out where they were going to go from there. He walked through the door of his now clean apartment with a grin, holding the boy’s hand as he shut the door behind him and let the little boy detach from him. “Hey angel.” Hyunjin greeted first, peeping his head out into the living room and hoisting the little boy into the air and onto his hip. “Did Jisung feed you yet?” The little boy shook his head. “Well let’s eat and then get you a bath so you can sleep comfortably tonight.” 

They ate in a comfortable silence. The little boy was on the floor, eating off of the coffee table as Jisung put an early morning kids show on and snuggled into Hyunjin’s side, nearly falling asleep. When Hyunjin and the kid were done eating, Jisung spoke up sleepily, “Hey, darling, let Hyunjin give you a bath so you can sleep.” He doesn’t remember much after that, only feeling lips on his forehead and Hyunjin getting up and lying Jisung down on the couch. Hyunjin hoisted the little boy onto his hip much like he had done before and guided them into the bathroom. 

The sun was halfway over the horizon when the little boy was propped up on the counter, in front of the mirror and Hyunjin combing through his now wet hair to get all the knots and tangles out of his choppy hair. “Who cut your hair angel? It’s a mess.” Hyunjin wondered, worry evident in his tone as he glanced at the little boy through the mirror. He just shrugged his shoulders. “Well I’m going to take you to get a proper haircut soon, sort this mess out.” Hyunjin tickled his fingers along the boy’s neck, earning a high pitched giggle. The two men attempted to find a shirt that would fit him, but even the smallest shirt Jisung owned practically engulfed him. “Let’s go to bed, little man.” Hyunjin grunted, picking him up and carrying him down to the much cleaner office and lowering him into the metal framed bed. 

“Can you tell me a story?” The little boy murmured before Hyunjin could leave, firmly tucked in and a place on his forehead slightly damp from the wet lips of the elder. Hyunjin stopped in his tracks, fingers curled around the knob as he weighed his options. Of course the kid deserved a good story, but Hyunjin was on the verge of passing out and really wanted to get a nap in before he went in for work that morning. But when Hyunjin turned to face the little boy, his heart cracked because he seemed like a fragile little doll. His skin was as white as snow with purple and red marks littered about randomly, but with purpose. This little boy was broken and Hyunjin saw himself within the cracks in his skin. 

“Sure.” Hyunjin murmured, pulling up Jisung’s squeaky desk chair to the edge of the kid’s bed and offering him a smile. “What would you like to hear?” Hyunjin rested his palms flat on the mattress, smoothing out the old blanket he pulled out from one of their unopened boxes. The little boy’s answer surprised Hyunjin to an extent but it didn’t make him lose hope in anyway. “Ah. Something real, huh? I think I might have something for you.” Hyunjin spoke of one of his and Jisung’s many adventures when they were younger, changing the names around of course and perhaps exaggerating certain parts, but it seemed as though the little boy enjoyed it and dozed off with ease. Hyunjin chuckled a bit and smoothed his choppy hair back to place a tiny kiss to his forehead before turning to leave. However, Jisung had been standing in the doorway, an adoring smile on his lips and sparing Hyunjin a look of pure and utter love. “How long were standing there?” Hyunjin murmured shyly. 

“Enough to know that you’re good with him.” Jisung answered with a gentle tone, but confidence practically dripping off of him. Hyunjin began to grumble to himself in denial, nudging them both out the door and shutting it behind him quietly. Jisung curled his fingers around Hyunjin’s collar and tugged him forward, nose to nose and eyes flickering down to each other’s lips. “You’re good with him and seeing that made me somehow fall even more in love with you.” Jisung whispered, feeling his stomach flip when Hyunjin’s hands slipped underneath his sweater and massaged into his cold stomach. “Call off today will you? I feel bad that you didn’t get any sleep. I’ll pick up an extra shift.” Jisung pleaded, swaying him further by placing tender kisses along his jaw and backing them towards the bedroom. Hyunjin grunted in dismay but picked up his phone, dialing his bosses number and calling off. Surprisingly, his boss didn’t give him much lip or ask too many questions, and Hyunjin was entirely grateful for that. 

“Lie down, poppet.” Hyunjin hoisted Jisung ul by his thighs sleepily and lowered him onto the mattress, hovering above him with his legs between Jisung’s. The younger twined them around Hyunjin’s lower half when he bent down to place wet kisses to his exposed collarbone, the brown sweater Jisung stole from Hyunjin hanging loosely over him and giving Hyunjin perfect access to his collarbones and shoulders. “So handsome.” Hyunjin purred, applying pressure until the skin there was purple, Hyunjin’s lips were kiss swollen, and Jisung’s fingers were twined in his hair. They pecked three times before they finally settled down, Hyunjin lying his head on Jisung’s chest and falling asleep the feeling of Jisung’s fingers curling in his hair and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

“Goodnight, my love.” 

“Goodnight, poppet.” 

 

Jisung wasn’t sure that as time passed, he would get used to his darling being there. Perhaps it was the sudden dream like shift in his whole world that made him paranoid or disbelieving, but for the first time in a long time, Jisung kept his worries to himself. His discretion hadn’t been out of insecurities but more or so out of respect. They were stressed, with the little boy being added into the mix of things, it made their lives more hectic than they had been before and they were just now learning to cope with everything a week after the nameless boy began staying there. “Jisung hyung?” A small voice sounded behind him, startling Jisung and dragging him out of his daze. 

Stood behind Jisung, the little boy clutched the small fox stuffy Amber had slipped in the bag on their way out that first night and looked as if he was pondering something. “Hey, darling. You’re up early.” Jisung hummed, moving around the slightly overcooked eggs in the pan and grabbing a few plates from the cabinet. The little boy was an early bird which was rather surprising and unfortunate for Hyunjin when he got to sleep in, but he was never awake before 7. The little boy climbed up into one of the chairs at the dining table and played with the plushy’s arms with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth. “What are you thinking, baby?” Jisung coaxed, spooning the eggs onto the three separate plates. 

“Jeongin.” He muttered, Jisung hummed in confusion. “My name is Jeongin.” 

Jisung couldn’t help but grin to himself, looking rather hysterical if he were honest with himself but he didn’t care. His baby finally chose a name. Of course, it took a bit of coaxing as they gave him a book with a bunch of different names a few days ago, but they didn’t expect for him to choose one so soon. Jisung hummed in acknowledgement, placing the plate of eggs in front of Jeongin and kissing his forehead, “Go wake up Hyunjin Hyung and tell him, darling. Tell him breakfast is ready as well.” Jisung nudged him back towards their shared bedroom and Jeongin raced inside, grunts and giggles being heard from the opening of the door. 

Soon, Hyunjin came out of the bedroom with messy hair and Jeongin attached to his bare torso, a scowl on his face, “He’s a monster. What have you done to my Jeongin?” Hyunjin grumbled, earning a giggle from the little boy. “You think you’re funny don’t you?” Hyunjin snickered, attacking Jeongin with sloppy kisses and tickles that made him screech and squeal cutely before prying himself out of Hyunjin’s arms and running around the apartment with Hyunjin chasing after him. The sight was unbearably heart warming that Jisung genuinely got so giddy that his heart felt like it was going to burst. Soon, Hyunjin got ahold of Jeongin again and placed one sloppy kiss to his cheek before placing him in one of the chairs where he had been sat originally. “Morning, poppet.” Hyunjin gave Jisung the same sloppy kiss, he had given Jeongin before sitting down as well. 

Jisung set all the plates down, ready to sit and eat as well, but there were knocks at the door and Hyunjin and Jisung shared a look. Hyunjin rubbed his hand along Jeongin’s shoulder, keeping it there as the younger adult approached the door and peeled it open. “Woojin hyung! Felix! It’s been awhile.” Jisun grinned, pulling the casually dressed cop and his partner into his arms and giving them a tight hug. “Come in, come in.” Jisung coaxed, shutting the door behind him when the two stepped inside. Woojin and Hyunjin locked eyes and the two gave each other wide eyes before Hyunjin shot up and enveloped his cousin in a tight hug. Woojin laughed a bit and twined his arms around the younger, greeting them both softly. “Do you two want some food?” Jisung wondered politely. 

“No thanks. Felix and I went out to eat before coming over.” Woojin shook his head but sat down in the fourth chair by Jeongin, the fox eyed boy gazing at him wearily. “Hey little man. I’m Woojin.” The cop offered Jeongin his hand, cautious as to not come off too professional due to what Hyunjin told him a few nights ago about his paranoia around police. Jeongin took his hand with some hesitance, sparing Jisung a look of wonder who only smiled at him reassuringly. Jeongin relaxed once Woojin’s warm palm circled Jeongin’s tiny hand and Hyunjin began to snicker about Woojin’s charm never failing no matter how old he got. “Of course it’s not gone. I’m a practical teddy bear.” Woojin pointed out with a laugh. 

“I think that’s why Felix took to you so much. Always soft.” Jisung snickered, ruffling Felix’s hair with a shit eating grin. The younger groaned and swatted him away, but when his eyes locked on the little boy and the bruises and cuts all over him, a solemn understanding flickered in Felix’s eyes. Jeongin and Felix hadn’t been that different. Felix himself had been found on the street, much like Jeongin but with far more trauma and injuries. When they found him, they weren’t even sure if he was alive. Now, Jisung understood why Felix was here. Felix was here to be a pillow incase shit went downhill. A safe haven for Jeongin. 

Jeongin flickered his eyes over to Felix, cocking his head to the side and looking deep into the man’s eyes. No words were exchanged, everyone watching the interaction and not making any sudden movements or sounds that could possibly interrupt it. Jeongin climbed down from his chair and approached Felix with wobbling, thin legs. “Hi. I’m Jeongin.” Felix smiled down at the little boy and introduced himself, feeling small fingers curl around his own and Jeongin tug him along. Felix glanced back at Jisung and Hyunjin with wide, questioning eyes but the two just shooed him off and insisted that Felix go with him. Jeongin obviously knew something and wanted to spend some time with the man, so who were they to disallow that when they trusted Felix?

“He’s cute.” Woojin murmured once the three adults were alone, clasping his hands together on top of the table. Jisung smiled softly and nodded, standing behind Hyunjin and resting his palm on his upper back and circling it. “Let’s talk.” Everything shifted, the couple holding their breath and each other as Woojin told them what could come out of it. “My guess is that he’s not in the system. The government has no idea he exists. When you guys decide to start this case up and get him listed as a genuine citizen, he could potentially be removed from the house and be forced into foster care. However, I can pull a few strings and perhaps have you guys fight for custody of him in the beginning.” The idea of Jeongin not being around, despite Jisung still not being used to it, genuinly made Jisung sick at his stomach, and Hyunjin must have sensed this as he pressed a discrete kiss to the hand on his shoulder. “The sooner you start this, the sooner Jeongin can have a normal life. I can get you guys a hospital appointment and a meeting with the chief and me within the next two days if you decide to start now.” Woojin murmured. “You guys can talk it over.” 

“Are we ready for that? To take on a kid?” Jisung whispered, solemnly when Woojin entered the room where Felix and Jeongin had been hiding out and occasionally laughing. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything. If you’re not ready than we’re not ready. This is a team effort.” Jisung reassured, straddling Hyunjin’s thighs and sitting down in his lap. Hyunjin stayed quiet for a moment, rubbing his thumbs along his hip bones, as if he was coaxing Jisung further. As if he knew Jisung had more to say. “I really love him. I’ve grown attached and I know that’s bad considering we might not even get custody, but when I saw him in that alley that night… I- I saw you. I saw you and I grew attached.” Jisung presumed that the lack of surprise on Hyunjin’s face meant that he saw the same thing when he saw Jeongin in that room. He saw himself as well and that is what scared them both. Maybe that’s why they grew so attached. 

“Then let’s try. He deserves to be in a stable home, whether he’s with us or not.” Hyunjin confirmed and Jisung lit up, pressing their lips together in an excited frenzy that weren’t really kisses. “Poppet! Poppet that tickles!” Hyunjin laughed when the man’s lips began to feather kisses all along his face and neck. Woojin, Felix and Jeongin all came outside to see what the commotion was about and Jeongin didn’t hesitate to run and jump up in between them. Jisung and Hyunjin began to press sloppy kisses to both of his cheeks while tickling him simultaneously, the only thing being heard had been Jeongin’s high pitched squeals. 

 

The door to the doctor’s office opened, a panting Hyunjin darting in and looking around in panic. No one really spared him any odd looks but it’s not as if he would have cared, he was worried he was late. However, in one of the middle chairs was Jisung reading his book and Jeongin coloring in a book on the floor. “Hey.” Hyunjin breathed, sitting down next to his partner, fidgeting hands in his lap. Outwardly, Hyunjin rarely ever showed just how nervous he was, but at the time, he looked like a wreck and it was beginning to concern Jisung to an extent. They hadn’t even gotten to the police station yet and that’s where they knew things would get rocky. They hadn’t told Jeongin yet and Jisung wasn’t ready to see the betrayal on the boys face. 

“Stop panicking. It’s okay. We’re going to be okay.” Jisung hushed, trying his best to comfort his lover without touching him in such a public place. Hyunjin gulped and nodded, reaching down to run his fingers through Jeongin’s still choppy hair and Jeongin paying him no mind. In fact, it seemed as if he liked it and scowled back at Hyunjin when he stopped. “Bold.” Jisung snickered at the younger quietly, Hyunjin shaking his head disapprovingly. “I talked to Woojin this morning. He said that his chief is in a decent mood and is actually interested on taking the case. We might actually get somewhere.” Jisung murmured to him softly, keeping his voice low incase Jeongin decided to listen. 

“Jeongin?” A kind voice sounded out before Hyunjin could respond, the two snapping their heads up and nudging Jeongin along. 

Jeongin seemed paranoid to go anywhere without the two being closeby and threw a fit when they tried to separate them. The lady didn’t seem to know what to do when Jeongin began to cry when Jisung and Hyunjin began to walk off to their room but Jisung was quick to back track and kneel down so they were eye level. “Why are you crying, darling?” Jisung murmured, Jeongin harshly wiping away his tears. “Jeongin. Why are you crying? Talk to me.” He was more stern this time, Jeongin flickering his eyes up sheepishly and mumbling out that he was scared. “No one is going to hurt you here, baby. They’re very nice people. They just want to check up on you, is all. I promise you’ll be back with me in a few minutes.”

“Pinky promise?”

 

“Pinky Promise.” They locked pinkies and Jeongin went on his way, Jisung exhaled a deep breath and rubbed his hands down his face. “They’re going to take him away from us and he’s going to hate me.” Jisung voiced, concern and sadness dripping from his tone. Hyunjin looked around for a moment before resting his palms on the younger’s biceps and rubbing them up and down reassuringly. “He’s going to freak out, Hyung. He’s going to see the station and try and bolt.” Jisung kept mumbling, too caught up in his own fears to notice that Hyunjin was leading them towards the room they had been directed to before. As soon as the door shut, Hyunjin twined his arms around Jisung’s middle and dragged him into his chest. 

“The most he’ll be is angry. He loves you just as much as you love him.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible for such a little chest and heart.” Jisung joked with a sniffle, and Hyunjin laughed with an eyeroll. The two sat in the two spare chairs by the examination table and intertwined hands in Jisung’s lap, rubbing his thumb along the elder’s knuckles as he stared at all the familiar signs on the walls around him. “Jesus it’s been a long time since I’ve been in here.” Jisung winced at the idea. He practically grew up in the hospital and doctor’s office, and he hated every minute of it. “I really didn’t want to come back here, but here we are.” He grumbled to himself, lighting up a bit when Hyunjin snuck a kiss to the skin beneath his right ear. 

“It’ll be fine.” 

Soon, the door to the room opened and Hyunjin’s and Jisung’s hands separated out of instinct. Jeongin ran in, the nurse from before peeping her head in with a new face behind her. The two walked inside and the elder female doctor pulled up the rolly chair with a laptop in hand. “So. Hwang Jeongin, estimated to be around 6 years old, 42 pounds, and 44 inches. He’s a little taller than average but he’s also extremely underweight.” The doctor listed off his stats, “Extremely good hearing, but when we checked his eyes, it seems like he has a hard time seeing. I would recommend taking him to an eye specialist soon.” Hyunjin had to resist the urge to touch Jisung in comfort, seeing the way he tensed up considerably. But he ended up just squeezing his fist in the air and shaking out his hands. “As for the bruises, cuts and burns, they’re healing nicely. I’m afraid that the burns are too severe to fully heal and the tissue there will be permanently scarred, but it shouldn’t be enough to bother him in the future.” 

Jeongin’s bottom lip was latched between his teeth and Jisung noticed it, parent instincts kicking in. He leaned over, resting his elbow on Jeongin’s knee before reaching up to tug the lip away with the pad of his thumb. “Don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.” Jisung whispered, not intending for the doctor and nurse to hear him. Jeongin nodded obediently and Jisung pulled away with a small smile, caressing his chin and sitting back in his hair, blushing a bit when the doctor and the nurse stared at him fondly. “Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck and the elder woman just chuckled and waved it off. 

“Don’t worry about it. I always appreciate seeing good parent instincts. Especially from someone in a situation such as yours.” She reassured and Jisung felt himself relax. She continued with her observation and tests, giving him vaccinations, drawing blood, and checking his heart rate. Jeongin didn’t seem too bothered by the needles, looking at them with recognition in his eyes and Jisung hated it. He hated every minute of it. “He’s good to go.” The woman cheered, placing a bandaid over the needle prick in his arm and tapping it lightly. “I wish you guys luck okay? You’re good parents.” The doctor observed before leaving, the nurse not far behind and as soon as the door shut, Hyunjin and Jisung let out a breath. 

Jeongin climbed down from the examination table and hoisted himself into Hyunjin’s lap, staying quiet for a moment. But only for a moment. “That lady was nice.” Hyunjin and jisung laughed a bit and nodded in agreement. “Can we go now? I don’t like it here.” It took a lot out of Jisung not to say that Jeongin wouldn’t like the next place either but he bit his tongue and nodded with a gulp, getting up and guiding the six year old out the door, Hyunjin holding Jeongin’s hand on their way out. When they got in the car, Jisung pulled the fox out of his backpack and handed it to Jeongin’s waiting hands, Hyunjin glancing at the two in confusion. Jisung explained that he didn’t want the fox to get lost in the office. 

The drive on the way to station was tense, Jisung digging his nails into his palms as Hyunjin bounced his knee relentlessly and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Jeongin hadn’t seemed to notice where they were when they parked, and Jisung could feel his heart pumping at ten million hours per hour. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to take Jeongin out for ice cream and maybe spend a few extra to go see a move at the old cinema no one goes to. He didn’t want to break Jeongin’s trust for him. “Where are we?” Jeongin wondered as Hyunjin helped him out the car, holding his hand tightly and wincing at the question. No one answered his question. They didn’t get the chance to, as Jeongin read the word police station and tried to bolt. “You lied! You lied to me! Let me go!” Jeongin cried hysterically, fighting against both Hyunjin and Jisung’s arms. 

However, Jisung’s arms circled around his middle and the two were dragged to the ground, “Jeongin. Jeongin Baby. Darling, calm down. Jeongin!” Jisung yelled suddenly, the parking lot going quiet and Jeongin going limp in Jisung’s arms. “Now you listen to me. You know I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t feel it was necessary. They are not going to take you back there, we won’t let them. But we have to do this. Let us help you, baby.” Jisung pleaded, stroking his thumb along the apple of Jeongin’s cheek. Seeing how betrayed Jeongin looked when he saw the police station broke Jisung’s heart. He never wanted to be the cause of Jeongin’s distrust but here they were. 

Jeongin didn’t say anything, only letting the water gates burst for the second time that day and curled his arms around Jisung’s neck tightly. Jisung rubbed gentle circles into the child’s back and glanced up at Hyunjin in desperation. The elder sighed and squatted down so he was eye level with Jeongin. When the child noticed his presence, he separated himself from Jisung and attached himself to Hyunjin instead, doing the same thing he had done with Jisung and burying his damp face into his neck. “I’m scared.” Jeongin whimpered and Hyunjin hugged him a bit tighter. 

“You don’t need to be, angel. Woojin hyung will be there and so will Jisung and I. We’re here. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Hyunjin reassured, choking on his own words. Eventually, the three of them got their senses together and headed inside, smiling weakly at Woojin who hung around the receptionists desk. “Hey hyung.” Hyunjin greeted, wrapping Woojin up in his arms and holding him tightly. They both knew how this was going to end. Woojin rubbed his back in comfort before pulling away and kneeling down to Jeongin and giving him a high five. 

“Hey little man, you ready to answer some questions?” Jeongin nodded his head hesitantly. “Alright. Let’s go. Jisung and Hyunjin will be right here to come get you with it’s over.” Woojin assured, grabbing for Jeongin’s hand and leading him towards the back. As soon as the kid disappeared around the corner, Jisung sunk into the nearest chair, holding his head in his hands. Hyunjin placed his hands on his lover’s knees and squatted down, trying to coax him out of the head cage he’s put himself in. 

“Look at me, poppet.” Hyunjin urged, Jisung’s eyes peeking out from between his fingers. “It’s going to be okay. You know it will be. It just might be hard for a while.” Jisung nodded in agreement, choking on a throaty sob and leaning his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder as they waited for what felt like hours. No matter what, Hyunjin was there, smelling like coffee grounds and holding him close until he was okay. They would be okay. They were going to be okay. “I love you, poppet.” 

“I love you too.” 

 

Sending Jeongin off to the foster care house was the hardest thing Jisung and Hyunjin had to do. They didn’t want him to go, but he had to stay there until the trial was over and the two got custody over him. Of course, they understood, but that didn’t make it any less hurtful. Especially after they finally heard Jeongin’s story. He lived in the basement of an old house, mold all around him and didn’t get fed every day. Jeongin had faced so much head trauma that he didn’t remember much, but he remembers men and women always using him and beating him until he couldn’t walk. Hyunjin broke down into tears after hearing everything, Jisung comforting him to the best of his ability. Hyunjin had experienced similar things in his childhood and knowing that his practical son has gone through all of that just made it more real. 

And while sending him off hadn’t been hard enough, getting a phone call in the middle of the night about a break in at the orphanage and Jeongin almost being kidnapped almost gave the two heart attacks. They had just kind of thrown clothes on that night, driving to the orphanage as quickly as possible. “Jeongin? Jeongin!” Jisung exclaimed as soon as the car stopped, climbing out of it and bursting through the circle of police and rushing into the house. At the entrance, Woojin was stood talking to a few of the other kids, stopping when Jisung came running in like a mad man. “Where is he?” Jisung asked, hysterically, and Woojin shifted them so they were stood off to the side. 

Hyunjin came marching in a few seconds after, looking a lot calmer than Jisung had been but he was a nervous wreck on the inside. “He’s not talking to anyone. One of the other kids is the only person he’ll even let near. He keeps asking for you two. But be calm when you get in there.” Woojin warned but Jisung’s face pulled up into a snarl, ready to snap back at the man even if he didn’t deserve it. 

“I know how to treat my fucking kid.” 

Woojin sighed and rubbed his forehead as Jisung brushed past him, Hyunin shooting him an apologetic look. “Thank you for calling, hyung. We’re just very shaken up.” Hyunjin provided him a weak smile and followed after Jisung. He walked up the stairs and saw Jisung lingering in the doorway with that of a fond look in his eyes. “Poppet?” Hyunjin wondered quietly, joining him at his side and peering into the small room. On one of the child sized twin beds were two figures, one familiar and the other unknown. Jeongin was curled up in another boy’s lap, asleep with tear stained cheeks and previously bleeding lips. Hyunjin approached the two cautiously, brushing the kid’s choppy bangs out of his eyes and watching them flutter open. “Hey angel.” Hyunjin murmured softly. 

Jeongin darted up, attaching himself to Hyunjin’s body like a monkey. “Pa!” Jeongin cried, sobbing into his neck as Hyunjin rocked them back and forth, sitting down on the bed beside the unknown kid and holding Jeongin’s small body closer to his chest. “They came for me, pa. They tried to take me back.” Hyunjin clutched Jeongin a bit tighter at that, moving one hand to the back of his head and bouncing him gently to ease his sobbing. “You promised they wouldn’t hurt me.” Jeongin trailed off weakly, revealing his pale, bony arm with bruises forming along the skin. Jisung let out a choked sob at the sight of it, covering his mouth to muffle anything else. The man felt hands around his free one and Jisung was being dragged over to the bed by the other kid who was holding Jeongin earlier and sat him down. The kid left without another word. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” Jisung cooed, nuzzling his face into the side of Jeongin’s head and clutching the back of his shirt gently. One of Jeongin’s hands ended up in Jisung’s and they all hugged each other in one big hug. They missed him. So, so much. “I’m talking to Woojin. I can’t handle him being here. Especially after that.” Jisung claimed suddenly, escaping the hands of Jeongin and Hyunjin and bolting down to the first level, ready to rant to him about how it wasn’t safe for jeongin to be at the orphanage and that he needed to come home. 

“Before you speak, I need you to know that I’m already trying to speed up the trial and pull some sort of string for Jeongin to stay with you more often. However, the people who tried to kidnap Jeongin are under custody and will be facing charges. This could either speed up the trial date or delay it. I just want you to be prepared for anything.” Woojin murmured and Jisung calmed down. This was woojin. He was just doing his job. He wasn’t against Jisung and Hyunjin, he just had to follow his orders. Woojin had already done a lot for them. So, Jisung pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Hyung. For everything.” 

“Of course, sungie. You’re my cousins life long partner. You’re amazing together and I just want to see you guys happy.” Woojin grinned. Jeongin ended up coming home with them that night, even if he ended up back in the orphanage the following night. But they didn’t think about that. They just went home, and snuggled in Jisung’s and Hyunjin’s mattress and fell asleep with Jeongin in between them and Kkami tucked in at the end of the kid’s feet. This is what family was for them. This is what they wanted. This is what had been missing for so long.

 

“Jeongin! Get off the damn phone! You’re going to see him in less than an hour.” Jisung growled from the entrance of the studio, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping anxiously against the ground. The seventeen year old snickered and told Seungmin bye, tucking his phone into his pocket and following his father inside the clean, photo filled studio. “Oh~ Lemon cookies.” Jisung hummed in excitement, grabbing two and stuffing one in his mouth and the other in Jeongin’s, bumping the soft bread against the teen’s braces covered teeth. Hyunjin came from the backroom, looking like a nervous wreck, but rolling his eyes at the duo. “Hey, my love.” Jisung grinned, mouth full of cookie and Hyunjin cupped the bottom of his chin and pushed it up so his mouth was closed. 

“You are nearly 35 and you still have no manners.” Hyunjin groaned and Jisung just shrugged sheepishly. “Did you talk to Chan? About Jeongin?” He murmured in curiosity once Jeongin left them alone to look at all the photos. Jisung spared the teen a look before glancing at Hyunjin with a giddy grin. 

“He said he’ll talk to him tonight. Says that having two Hwang’s in the industry might be hell but really good for business.” Jisung smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hyunjin rolled his eyes but pressed their lips together tenderly, stroking his thumbs along Jisung’s jaw. “Don’t be nervous about tonight okay? You’ve been waiting for this for years, and it’s finally your chance. You’re going to live your dream, my love.” Jisung hushed, a wide smile apparent on his lips and Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile back. He was nervous, but incredibly giddy. They heard a scoff of disgust a few feet away, Jeongin snarling his nose up at the two. 

“Get a room where your kid isn’t okay?” Still snappy as always. Hyunjin began chasing him around the studio, yelling for him to stop and wait but Jeongin knew better. This had been happening for far too long. Jisung just stood off to the side, inhaling the scent of coffee grounds as he watched the two with such fondness. Even after 9 years, they were still as childish, and loving as ever. The love Jisung had for Hyunjin and Jisung never faded for a second. Of course they had their struggles and arguments, but this was meant to happen. Jisung was meant to meet Hyunjin on the play ground that day and he was meant to find Jeongin in the alley. This was his family. They didn’t have much, it was true, but they had each other and that’s all that mattered. 

 

[Moodboard]


End file.
